The Kiss
The Kiss was the first episode of the third season of Even Stevens. It originally aired on Disney Channel on February 22, 2002. Plot Louis finally sneaks a kiss with Tawny during lunch. Both of them sit there stunned when Ren comes along and snaps them out of it by taking Tawny off for a costume fitting for the play she's writing and directing about John and Abagail Adams. Louis tells Twitty about the kiss, but says he doesn't know what Tawny's reaction was. Twitty goes to the play rehearsal to try and find out if Tawny feels the same way towards him. She tells him to have Louis meet her the next morning by her locker, and sure enough as Louis waits for Tawny nervously, she surprises him by saying she'd like to be his girlfriend. The happy couple walk off hand-in-hand. Meanwhile, Coach Tugnut tells Ren her play is incredibly dull and needs to be spiced up. At home, the Stevens family is watching an old romantic movie on TV which gives Ren the idea to give her play a more romantic angle. Donnie is concerned the movie didn't make him cry like everyone else. He tries to find someone to help him learn to be more sensitive, but his choice of teachers is not a very good one--it's Beans. Back at the rehearsal, Ren tells the cast she's rewritten the play, and now it ends with a kiss between Tawny and Zack, who also likes Tawny. This causes tension in their relationship when Louis immediately becomes jealous of Zack and tries to get Ren to change the ending. When she won't do it, he tries to get Tawny to quit the play. Tawny assures him that she's just acting and still only really cares for him. The play opens and all is going well, but Louis sneaks out of his seat and goes backstage. Just as Zack and Tawny are about to kiss, Louis barges on stage in Tom's costume and tries to whisk Zack offstage. Tom in his long johns goes out and tries to stop Louis and a big wrestling match breaks out. The audience certainly isn't bored by the play, in fact they laugh, which wasn't the reaction that Ren wanted. Tawny is upset with Louis, too. When he goes to see her, she asks why he humiliated her. Louis can't explain the reasons for his jealousy, but indicates that he may have stepped into the relationship too quickly. The pair decide they would be better off remaining friends, however, their feelings for each other remain too strong for mere friendship. Cast *Shia LaBeouf as Louis Stevens *Christy Carlson Romano as Ren Stevens *Nick Spano as Donnie Stevens *Tom Virtue as Steve Stevens *Donna Pescow as Eileen Stevens *A.J. Trauth as Alan Twitty *Margo Harshman as Tawny Dean *Brandon Baker as Zack Estrada *Steven Anthony Lawrence as Beans Aurengauren *Fred Meyers as Tom Gribalski *Pamela Warren as Woman in Movie *Jim Wise as Coach Tugnut Trivia *When Tawny and Louis meet at his locker to talk about the kiss they shared the day before, Tawny tells Louis that she's liked him since the day they first met. However, in 'A Weak First Week', aka the pilot episode, Tawny seemed rather condescending towards Louis at their first meeting. Also, when Louis had brought up the notion that her sour attitude towards him may have meant that she had romantic feelings for him (counsel received by his mother), Tawny denied it. This, of course, could have been an act on Tawny's part. All the same, the chemistry between Louis and Tawny was clearly seen during the pilot episode. *Tawny says her mother is from Modesto and her father is from Gilroy, two northern California towns not too far from Sacramento. *Ren's play is originally titled 'The Long Wait for Freedom', then is changed to 'The Abigail Adams Story'. *Donnie mentions that Beans is eight years old and Beans confirms it. *Ren's play is not quite historically accurate. She has John Adams leaving for France in 1783, but according to the Encyclopedia Americana he actually departed in October 1782! *During the play scene, Tawny puts down a book at the edge of the table. When she walks over to Zach, the book has magically moved to the middle of the table. *In a scene where Tom, Louis and Twitty are walking down the hall at school, Tom and a girl walking the other way run into each other. 301 301